


Secret Marriage

by theOfficialSandwich



Series: Marvel One-Shots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, Family Dinners, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Nightmares, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Sam Wilson, Protective Tony Stark, Sam Wilson Has Nightmares, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Stark Industries, Tony Stark Has A Heart, morning run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theOfficialSandwich/pseuds/theOfficialSandwich
Summary: Tony Stark x Sam Wilson x NatashaTo the other Avengers; Tony, Sam & Natasha are merely teammates, and the trio keep up that lie pretty well. But then the Avengers start to have have their suspensions.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Tony Stark/Sam Wilson
Series: Marvel One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107830
Kudos: 69
Collections: The Official Sandwich Complete Collection





	Secret Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request, Requests Are Open.

Turning the heat down under the saucepan, Steve turned to the ceiling. Tony had told him many times that the AI would hear him wherever he was facing in the room, his old life's manners told him to face person he was speaking to. 

"FRIDAY?"

"Hello, Mr Rogers." 

"Can you tell the others that I'm just about to plate up?"

"Its been done, Mr Rogers."

"Thanks, FRIDAY."

"Always so polite, Steve." Clint quipped, as he, Bucky, Natasha, Bruce, and Sam filed into the open-plan kitchen, taking there usual seats.

Bucky laughed, "You should have heard him before the war, never known anyone which such a mouth on them."

Steve sighed, as he plated up the food for them all. Spaghetti and Meatballs, something quick, easy and filling after their group training session earlier that day. 

After about 5 minutes, it became clear to the Avengers that Tony was still in the lab and wasn't coming up to eat. Tony had started making it to more group meals than he used to, but he often missed them, to absorbed in his work. 

"I knocked on Tony's lab as I came up, he said thanks but he'd have his a bit later." Bruce supplied to the others, who just nodded and resumed eating. Sitting across from each other, Nat and Sam shared a subtle look, before also continuing.

When they'd all finished eating, the table cleared and the washing up done, Sam walked back into the kitchen and heated a fairly large portion for Tony. Before having FRIDAY take him down to the labs. The AI let him without question, and so he'd walked over to his husband's workspace, placing the steaming food down in front of him.

Tony looked down at the food and then up at Sam, "I missed another group meal didn't I?" he asked, eyes downcast.

Sam sat down on a nearby stool, putting an arm around him, "You did, but that doesn't matter they know you were working hard."

"Thanks Sammie." Tony gave a small smile.

"Anytime Tones." Sam replied, kissing his husband's cheek, before exiting the lab. Just as he was leaving, Bruce left the elevator.

"Didn't expect to see you down here Sam."

"Just bought Tony down some food." Sam replied easily, Natasha had told him once it was sometimes to tell a half truth, when covering something up.

Sam entered the elevator, leaving Bruce with a confused look on his face. He couldn't believe Tony had just let someone into his lab, mid project, least of all Sam?

**::::::::::::**

As the Tower came into view, Natasha switched on the autopilot and moved to the back of the jet, beginning to pack away her gear. It was simple mission, only her and Clint had been needed and It had actually gone quite smoothly. Natasha retrieved her suit from the duffle, poking her fingers through a tear in shoulder.

"Looks like you've got some sewing to do." Clint smirked, looking up from the arrows in his lap.

Natasha snorted, "I might give it to Tony, see if he can improve it."

On Clint's shocked face, Natasha silently cursed herself for her slip, "You're gonna trust Tony with your suit?"

"Yeah, Stark's knows what he's doing, I'll kill him if he ruins it." Natasha said, as the jet landed. Slinging the duffle bag over her shoulder, she strode out of the jet.

Clint stood confused for a few moments, before following her. First, Natasha always called him Stark, so why the slip? Natasha was too good for that sort of thing. Then trusting him to fix her suit, that thing was precious to her, and she never even let the SHIELD scientists work on it.

**::::::::::::**

Sam woke once again in a cold sweat, vison blurred, his heart racing. Not even a few minutes had passed before he heard a knock on his door, and Sam watched through tearing eyes as his wife and husband came in. Both sat on his bed, Natasha move behind him pulling Sam into her, while Tony carefully released the bed sheets form his husband's grasp supplying his own hand instead. Eventually Sam calmed and leant further into Natasha, pulling Tony into to side, their closeness comfort even to lull Sam back to sleep.

Which is pretty much how Steve found early the next day, when knocking yielded no response and so he pushed open the door. Sam was asleep in bed, held tightly between to other sleeping bodies, people Steve would never had guessed if he'd been asked to. Closing the door quietly he turned back to Bucky, who could see the confusion on his face.

"What is it Stevie?"

"Sam's asleep."

"Should we wake him, you know he doesn't like missing a run?"

"Tony and Natasha are asleep in there with him."

"Your lying, punk." Bucky said, opening the door a crack and peaking in. "Oh my god."

"See!"

"Lets just go without, we can ask then about it after."

**::::::::::::**

It was movement on his left side that woke him, and on opening his eyes, Sam saw Tony standing next to the bed, typing fast on his phone. Sam moved over slightly to hold onto one of Tony's hands giving it a squeeze. 

"Thanks, Tonnes."

"Anytime, Sammie. But we have a small problem." Tony replied, sitting back down next to Sam.

"What problem?" Natasha asked from Sam's right side, pushing herself up onto her elbows.

"Steve and Barnes came to get Sam for their run this morning, they peaked in here and saw us." Tony said, showing the hallway footage to the other two.

"Boss, the Avengers are asking that Miss Romanov, Mr Wilson & yourself meet them in common area." FRIDAY's voice spoke out before the two could respond.

"And now the whole team know something." Tony fished, gesturing to the air in front of him.

"I think Clint new something was up." and when her husbands looked at her she continued, "I told Clint after a mission that I was taking my suit to you to fix and I called you Tony, instead of Stark."

"Bruce saw me leave the other day when I bought you food, Tone." Sam said, looking down sheepishly.

"So I'm the only one kept this marriage a secret."

It was then that the other Avengers all burst into the room, "You're married?!" Steve asked shocked.

"You got married and you didn't tell me, Nat?!" Clint asked, the betrayal evident in his voice.

"No Tony, you just revealed the marriage to everyone." Sam said elbowing him playfully.

"I knew something was up a few weeks ago when Tony left a ring on his workbench."

"You took your wedding ring into the lab?!" Natasha asked, holding the death glare for enough time for the other avengers to leave the room, before dropping it.

"Tasha, I take it everywhere with me. It's normally in my jacket pocket." Sam awed, causing Tony to roll his eyes lovingly.

Reaching over Sam she took Tony's hands in hers, "I'm disappointed, but its kinda sweet that you take it everywhere. At least now its we don't have to hide it.", at Tony's questioning eyes she carried on saying, "And yes Tony, it means we can sleep in the same bed now."


End file.
